justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kittygirl7878/Opinions on post-Gamescom to pre-BGS songs
Opinions are subject to change over time. If any more songs are added before BGS starts, I'll add them here. Adeyyo - This certainly is a mystical routine. I may not know much about Turkish culture, but Ubisoft did well in making everything look pretty. The routine, on the other hand, is pre-JD4 levels of repetitive, making it more generic than it should be. 6/10 (Super) Fire on the Floor - As great as the song sounds, and as cool as the dancer's outfit is, this just seems like the ultimate filler track. Everything from the song to the designs to the dance moves feel way too identical to Keep on Moving. It also suffers from pre-JD4 repetitive choreography syndrome. 5/10 (Good) New Reality - I've been jamming to this song for a long time now, all while not watching the actual routine enough. Speaking of which, I really love how everything here looks like a modern art museum while the dancer looks all 50s retro. The bold colors really follow up to the energy to the song. It's also great that the choreography is as bouncy and advanced as it needs to be. 9/10 (Perfect) New Rules - Both the background and the choreography seem to be on the generic side, but I've anticipated that this kind of thing is par for the course for trendy, high-charting songs for the most part. There's a well balance of coloring and animation here. 7/10 (Super) No Tears Left to Cry - I see that Ubisoft is really saving some of the best routines for last here. I find so much here beautiful! The choreography is kind of repetitive, but that's made up for by the glorious graphics and scenery. I'm most starstruck by the dancer's chorus outfit, with magnificent wing sleeves and gold glitter. 10/10 (YEAH!) Not Your Ordinary - All I can really gather from this is that it's very similar to Tumbum. Not much is really memorable here. 3/10 (OK) Nothing on Earth Is Better (Nichego na svete luchshe netu) - It's great that our Russian song of the year is a very old one. This certainly is a cute routine. I see that it's matched up well to the movie that this song originated from, and it further includes elements of 20th century Russia. 9/10 (Perfect) Rave in the Grave - Cool to see AronChupa again. Everything here is so vivid and lively, just like the song. The dancers may look pretty creepy, but it's fitting for something that's supposed to be our Halloween routine of the year. I really love these black-light neon colors everywhere. 9/10 (Perfect) Sugar - Finally, this amazing Maroon 5 song is in the series! I'm glad that it fits the marriage-to-be theme of this song's music video. I'm really digging this idea of various returning dancers coupling up, in their original outfits no less. Now, I don't like some of the pairings of choice (like Love Me Again and Drop the Mambo... eeeuugggh!), but at least California Girls and CBTO are cute, and so are Popipo and BFT! Of course they use some overdone characters, like Rasputin and that panda... bleugh. I hope that there are more pairings that we will get to see. 9/10 (Perfect) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - This sure is sweet, not sure about the unforgettable part. I find this to be very similar to New Rules by basis of the dancer and the background. I like the paper stacking method of the animation, I suppose. I also enjoy the pastel colors, just because they make me think of sweet, sugary cake and frosting. Good on Ubisoft for not using the original title. 7/10 (Super) Un Poco Loco - Looks like our Disney song this time is something from Pixar. That's new. I did indeed enjoy Coco, but I never expected a song from it to be in the series. Ubisoft did a good job on matching up to both the film and the elements of Dias de los Muertos. If there's one thing I don't like here, it's that the dancer has virtually no chroma key effects to him, making him look too realistic for the main series. 8/10 (Perfect) Where Are You Now - Well this is... certainly crazy. I appreciate that the choreography is fast paced and not very repetitive. The sass and confidence of these girls connect to the song real well. It's also nice how the generic act of making lyrics a background's main theme is powered up massively. In other words, I like how they're moving and shaking around instead of just merely appearing for a few seconds. 6/10 (Super) Category:Blog posts